


傲慢与偏见：贝克汉姆的场上场外

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	1. Chapter 1

 

文/兰斯塔 · 蒂沃利斯

 

这十几年间，每一个疯狂迷恋着曼联7号的球迷都一直期待着某天能给他脖颈的腺体烙下永恒的齿印。但曾说出“等到世界毁灭再考虑结婚”的贝克汉姆，在2018年12月25日傍晚的伦敦Alain Ducasse餐厅，决定不等了。

如果齐达内用一盒永生玫瑰与维诺卡芙香槟就轻松俘获了万人迷的心，这轻飘飘的结果未免轻易得令人心生疑窦。相信动摇贝克汉姆不婚誓言的是更深邃的爱意和治愈他少年心伤的温柔陪伴。当维基百科的词条被添上丈夫的名字，它所描述的现实无论经受多少质疑和惋惜都已无法更改。老特拉福特球场上的英伦玫瑰从马德里漂泊到洛杉矶，在巴黎驻足，在纽约停留，最终还是回到与之结下20年孽缘的马赛人的怀抱中。

二十年前的伦敦圣诞节比不过如今遍地奢华，二十年前的贝克汉姆也不如今日成熟稳重。因世界杯犯规染红导致英格兰淘汰的他一夜间从天之骄子成为国家罪人，从电台到杂志，每天都能找到指责他任性骄纵的报道，被模糊掉的第二性征原罪论也甚嚣尘上。他尚不知如何正确排解负面情绪，自暴自弃地来到哥伦比亚路的尼尔森酒吧买醉，与同样遭遇职业生涯滑铁卢的法甲巨星齐达内发生了一夜情。育龄omega的繁衍天赋和渴望情欲抚慰的本能让他神智不清地接受了alpha的标记，代价是十二粒强效避孕药和三支阻断针剂造成的剧痛，以及一个无比顽强的小生命。

这场荒唐情事的另一位当事人齐达内，虽然生于崇尚浪漫自由的法兰西，却有着意大利式的严谨肃穆和圣父般的崇高责任感。他说服经纪人与贝克汉姆签订为期13个月的情人合约，对外公开了两人相恋的消息，每个月都会及时飞到伦敦赫特福德郡的别墅。同处人生低谷的法甲天神和英超巨星毫无预兆的结合遭遇了不少非议，激进球迷甚至在诺丁汉教堂外挂出横幅：“上帝，你居然连贝克汉姆都能原谅！”本可以用礼节性官方说辞回应的齐达内却为他反驳记者：“让几千万陌生人看到你只穿着一条内裤的样子，要很勇敢才行。”

与其说是齐达内正面健康的形象和贝克汉姆的公关技能为他们挽回了一局，不如说他们各自出色的业务能力才是获得公众支持的根本。齐达内在1999年赛季表现回春，贝克汉姆也凭借英超决赛的绝杀证明了自己还是最佳进球助攻。随着怀孕消息曝光，越来越多的球迷开始接受这对看似完全不般配的英法情侣，AO3上也出现了CP粉撰写的长文。但再多华丽的词藻和复杂的情节都无法接近真相，只有他们才知道自己内心的纠结痛苦。一场错误开端让双向暗恋的进程无比缓慢折磨，既要在媒体前表演情比金坚，又要在对方面前表演漠不关心，在家中也无法摘掉伪装者的面具，同处一室却无法控制地想与对方多多交流。

在两人进退维谷的关系中，贝克汉姆始终秉持着悲观退让的态度。他知道齐达内给他的爱只有一点点，而他需要好好保护这仅有的一点点爱，将每一个对视、每一句关怀的话语都提纯到心房深处 ，好在未来不可避免的分离到来后一遍遍重温。当他们在月末难得相会时，当他挽着alpha的胳膊走在伦敦初春的东风中时，他会假装自己就是齐达内的男友，假装他们已经订好了温布尔登网球决赛的票，假装他们正要驱车前往汉普斯特德希思的国会山看天际线的夕阳。每晚因抽筋和孩子的动作而醒来时，听见枕边人缓慢的呼吸声，他恍惚间觉得自己置身于旁人的美妙梦境里。虽然被细碎的痛苦切割着心脏，他却得到了23年来第一次停下脚步喘息的机会，不需要再扮演大众情人，可以借着孕期荷尔蒙分泌异常的由头将自己关在家里消沉地落坠。

直到1999年9月5日，他在婴儿嘹亮的哭声和齐达内关切的凝视中醒来，看到法国男人温柔的眼波始终停留在自己身上，他便决定把握住机会给予积极的反馈，以虔诚告解代替漫不经心，用余生来相信确有属于他的乌托邦。


	2. Chapter 2

 

2000年1月23日，所有为万人迷毫无预兆地未婚生子而耿耿于怀的人们都不会忘记这一天。伦敦时间10:30，贝克汉姆出席MOTO V8科技总部的全球开幕仪式时，以一枚象征单身的尾戒沉默地证实已与齐达内分手的事实，成为独自抚养布鲁克林的单身父亲。他们此前的恋情始终扑朔迷离，再谨小慎微也未能避免在个性的碰撞和痛苦的误解中一地鸡毛的结局。

对过早成为偶像标杆的大卫来说，从青涩少年蜕变为成熟男性的过注定是一条崎岖不平的道路。他的年纪已经大到目睹过轰轰烈烈的爱情传奇也足以理解浪漫作品的真谛，却又不足以用自身的智慧和经历来验证它们的真实性。11岁起不曾间断的训练让他能在中场完成神迹般的吊射，但教不会他如何挽回一个不信任他或许也不爱他的爱人。他愤恨又委屈地用一个两年前就坏掉的摄像头和一支并不存在的录音笔获得了布鲁克林的监护权，也在齐达内固有的印象里再次刻下城府深沉的烙印。

失败的感情让他开始思考许多晦涩的形而上问题，用得不到答案的探索过程麻醉被脆弱思念浸润的神经，用无数热闹的爱情喜剧弥补现实的幻灭，但他没能在美国甜姐儿爽朗的大笑中暂时逃开逼仄世界的倾轧，更无法躲在虚无缥缈的故事后欺骗自己。当一年后在纽约露天电影院观看美国著名影星汤姆·克鲁斯主演的《甜心先生》时，已明白爱情总需要理由、人生总是残忍、美梦总会须臾间破碎的他再难对电影情节产生共情。影片只播放了三十分钟，他便在情侣们甜蜜的轻声絮语中仓皇地逃离，到街边的Antilocapra coffee买了一杯防弹咖啡。排队付款时服务员递给大卫一张餐巾，上面有叉角羚标志和字迹漂亮的英文：“希望我的电影没让你倒胃口。”他疑惑地回过头，穿着烟灰色西装的“杰瑞·马奎尔（汤姆·克鲁斯在《甜心先生》中饰演的角色）”正坐在角落里朝他挥手。

13岁的年龄差从未成为他们跨国跨行业友情的阻碍，英伦万人迷与美国大众情人一见如故。他们有无数共同话题，有关足球、幼子、疯狂粉丝、赞美与诋毁、媒体无处不在的骚扰、每天塞满信箱的求爱信……汤姆在大学时曾任足球队前锋，因膝盖受伤不得不转行，从此在赛场上有所建树成为他难以实现的幻梦。因此，他总是不厌其烦地向大卫表达对足球的喜爱：“我宁愿做个著名的球星而不是演员”、“你是我对足球和对另一种人生的信仰”。大卫也开心地和媒体聊起他们的约会：“我们经常一起看电影，布鲁克林很喜欢他家的游泳池和一屋子汽车模型，喜欢得我都有些嫉妒了。”

记者常常拍到大卫频繁地抱着布鲁克林出入于他“今生所见过最英俊的男人”位于比佛利山庄的豪宅，汤姆也时常出现在老特拉福特球场观看大卫比赛，戴着深蓝棒球帽出现在VIP席位上专注地加油呐喊。为了方便两人往返于英美两国之间，汤姆甚至购买了一架私人直升飞机随时待命。这份迅速升温且毫不避讳的友情让外界浮想联翩，著名八卦主笔佩雷斯·希尔顿甚至在自己的专栏直言两人间有一种“令人不安的关系”。

厌恶大卫的人认定他想借着汤姆的名气提高自己在美国的知名度，一边对着他为《花花公子》拍摄的一组写真照发泄欲望一边斥责他作风不检点；颜控的人满心期待地幻想着他们俩孩子的容貌，猜测TA会继承多少父亲们的妖孽美貌；而刚转会到皇家马德里的齐达内则通过媒体向前男友隔空喊话“希望他别忘了自己还是一个孩子的父亲”，显然暗指他与汤姆打得火热会疏于对布鲁克林的照顾与陪伴。贝克汉姆在92班的死党内维尔对此反应激烈，替好友反击：“在孩子最需要父亲关怀的年纪、在大卫心理最脆弱的时候，他又在哪儿？他只是一个付赡养费却很少陪在他们身边的名义上的父亲，不知他有什么资格和立场指责大卫。”

就在所有人都认定贝克汉姆将忘掉齐达内转投“美国情人”的怀抱中时，情况在一次平权运动中发生了变化。2002年10月13日，美国人权学家玛丽昂·兰斯洛特在洛杉矶Grand公园的女性大游行活动中发表了题为《对Alpha们说：先学会恐惧，再学会尊重》的演讲，被视为20世纪AO平权第一枪。这位可敬的博士呼吁omega不要再去迎合掌握权力的人：“无论你从事什么职业，是演艺工作者还是冷饮店服务员，是研究员还是家庭主妇，还是少部分以omega身份获得成功的人，都请你不要物化自己，你自身的价值无需用旁人的标准衡定。”

在刊登报道时，以《太阳报》为首的英国媒体纷纷认定兰斯洛特在讽刺贝克汉姆不惜出卖色相勾搭克鲁斯以获得好莱坞的入场券，还亮出他为阿玛尼拍摄的内衣写真作为自我物化的证据。在曼联头牌公开@阿玛尼官推提醒“别忘了给我结算这次的广告费”后，齐达内在接受采访时力挺前男友：“他或许是本世纪因为容貌和第二性征而最被低估的球员，媒体这种断章取义的行为很恶心。”在被问及他是否因不满贝克汉姆过度曝光而分手时，他语出惊人：“我不是不喜欢他频繁出镜，我只是不喜欢他和除了我以外的人一起。”

一石激起千层浪，采访视频发布后，西媒迅速扒出齐达内自2001年圣诞节后多次前往纽约、东京等城市旅行，与贝克汉姆的行程几乎全部契合。他还一反常态地接受了Lego积木玩具和彼得罗-卡恩牌新型洗发香波的代言，两款产品与他不苟言笑的硬汉形象完全不搭配，但产地及活动地址均在伦敦。齐达内显然借此机会重回英国，伺机与贝克汉姆和布鲁克林相会。我们无从知晓自被内维尔公开质问到与贝克汉姆私下相会的一年半内到底发生了什么，让齐达内费尽心机地重新开始追求万人迷。也许他终于意识到贝克汉姆只是一直在寻觅一种令自己实现自由的武器，正像在球场上不曾被哮喘限制发挥一样，他也从没有被第二性征束缚住个性的表达；也许正如玛丽昂·兰斯洛特所说：“人们终会认识到，大卫展示俊美的外表和性感的身体并不是对既定性别模式的顺服。不理解他的人，总有一天会因这份令人折服的自信和超越时代的价值判断爱上他。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

英国人向来钟情敦刻尔克大撤退，热衷于探究这场集政治博弈、军事对抗、人性纠葛于一体的传奇。人们一直铭记这场战役对日后绝地反击的意义，它挽救了联军338226名士兵的生命，保留了继续坚持战争的最珍贵的骨干力量。

战争不能靠撤退来取胜的，但暂时退避锋芒、适当舍弃、保留实力，有时却是化解死局的最优解。以退为进、先破后立，同样适用于两性间情感交锋的战场。60年后，在曼彻斯特，贝克汉姆就用这种方法走出了他人生的第一个困境。

1998年世界杯，贝克汉姆成为英格兰队失利淘汰的“千古罪人”。他可能还在后悔，在英格兰1\8决赛对战阿根廷时，如果他能按耐住情绪、抛弃侥幸心理，没有对西蒙尼“报复性犯规”而被红牌罚下，就不会错失大力神杯并在赛后受到举国舆论的强烈谴责，更不会阴差阳错地在职业生涯巅峰期被法甲巨星齐达内标记受孕。彼此媒体、球队高层已经对他们的关系颇有微词。上帝赋予了他过分俊美的容颜，随之而来的也是更为艰巨的考验。

无论是马德里兢兢业业的守望者、美利坚足球的当代开拓者，还是英格兰代表队的7号队长，洗尽铅华之后，他将永远以一名职业足球运动员和曾两夺世界足球先生亚军的知名球星的身份被世人铭记。在他从英国延展到全世界的职业生涯中，“内裤男模”的头衔和“花瓶”的称号贯穿始终。大多数人都认为贝克汉姆对获得公众拥戴的重视远超过他对足坛里程碑地位的追求，从而选择性忽略了他在职业生涯初期生育后不得不因独自抚养孩子而走上发散明星效应的道路。归根结底，想获得这些成就，仅有迷人的灿烂微笑和优美的身体曲线是远远不够的。

历数整个贝式全球计划，他始终尽职尽责地展现出一个商品时代omega明星的完美公众形象，并提供出了教科书级别的危机公关范本。在邮件门、契约门和出轨门三重门打击下，他没有哭天喊地、跳脚洗地、斯文扫地，而用坦诚大方的姿态承认既定事实，通过短暂的沉寂冷却事态减少关注，在半个月后通过一档慢综艺和两档脱口秀展示和睦的家庭生态。无论是在《与齐达内一家同行》录制中极不常见的情绪化表现，还是在北大见面会主动挽起衬衫展示纹身；无论是在访谈中公开夸奖男友的性能力，还是适时前往皇马训练场探班，深谙娱乐法则的贝克汉姆很清楚该如何吸引观众的注意但不引起他们的讨厌，把握好贩卖人设与推广普世价值观之间的度量，并坚持着自己一以贯之的价值取向。

他从不认为自己所做的选择能用“牺牲”来定义或用“物化”来形容，对他而言，拍摄广告、参与节目、进行路演只是工作的一部分，签订契约、生育、转会、退役也只是职业规划过程中综合利弊后做出的最优解。13岁分化成omega的贝克汉姆或许对竞技场和更衣室的残酷斗争还没有多少直观的认知，却已很清楚地知道自己拥有万众瞩目的资本。只有遵守既定规则才能参与游戏，只有参与游戏的胜者才有机会获得话语权，只有获得话语权才能修改不合理的规则。很多口口声声反对性别歧视的人看不清这一残酷无奈的真理，被他们批判的人却看得明明白白，不得不说真是讽刺。

玛丽昂·兰斯洛特十分准确地诠释了公众对他身份的误解：“2002年我发表平权演讲时，并没预料到2018年依然存在着身体处置与观者享用权利的迷思。因此我有必要再次强调一遍何为真正的freedom—— **当我们有了万人迷脱衣服是为了取悦alpha的思路时，我们其实是在给omega的人身自由套上了更为坚固的锁链。如果我们对社会给omega施加各种禁锢的体系不买单，我们或许会发现，我们的身体只属于自己，我们的性感与快乐也只属于自己，不存在取悦某个群体的说法。我希望我们能看清商业社会运行的法则，别让万人迷的清醒变成旁观者的幻梦。** ”


End file.
